


I promise if you're with me (say the word and we'll find a way)

by theserubyslippers



Series: a dragon, a princess and a lost boy [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory - F/F/M, Runaway Thief Swan Week, SwanLily, Swanfire - Freeform, a princess a dragon and a lost boy, bug love, coffee makes an aparence, love for them, mention of Harry Potter books, so like 3 people care about this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theserubyslippers/pseuds/theserubyslippers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Runaway Swan Thief Week<br/>Prompt: run<br/>Summary: After stealing a car, Emma shares a drink with mysterious Neal Cassidy, who's smile makes her want to run far, far away, while it also promises a new oportunity of life. Meanwhile, Lily Page enters the page (pun intended) with the ultimate threath of Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I promise if you're with me (say the word and we'll find a way)

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the Runaway Swan Thief Week http://wickedlymysterious.tumblr.com/tagged/Runaway-Swan-Theif-Week  
> prompt: run

 “How ‘bout that drink?” Neal Cassidy says, with an impish smile on his face. Emma tries not to smile, very hard, but well, she’s never been that good at pretending and a smile tugs at the corner of her lips.

Emma really feels like she should be breaking down and laughing hysterically right now, or that she should start running. Running is good. Running doesn’t hurt. But no, if there’s a thing she's learned in all these years of running is to face it, to face everything with a determined expression, even if you were about to “piss your pants”. Still, she just can't believe she stole a car, a _stolen_ car no less and the guy who she’s stolen the car from wants her to have a drink with him. (Oh, that he called her his girlfriend too, in front of a cop. But that's not important, it's not, really.) She refrains from breaking down, running or laughing or heck all three, and starts the car again, this time keeping her eyes firmly on the road.

“You are a car thief,” she says firmly.

“So what? So are you,” Neal retorts. She can feel his breath ghosting in her cheeks.

 _Eyes on the road, Swan_ , she thinks. _Eyes on the road._

His response leaves Emma, for once, at a loss of words.

“Ugh, fine,” she agrees begrudgingly, after a few beats. “But you are paying, and not for too long, I've got things to do.”

She gives him a warning glare, daring him to ask anything, but Neal just smiles again. “Alrighty then. I know just the place.”

It’s almost twenty minutes later when they stop and park the car near a cafeteria.  As soon as Emma gets out she feels a chill that can only come from being night already. Neal goes to stand right next to her.

“So,” Emma raises an eyebrow. “We’re drinking there?”

The cafeteria doesn’t look very warm, is her first thought. Immediately her arms sneak up, wrapping themselves around her. It doesn't look like they're in a good place of the city, too. Emma shuffles her feet nervously.

“Nope,” says Neal popping the ‘p’ and stuffing the car keys on his pocket. “You are going to wait there,” he points her to darkened place with long, tall bars.

Emma blinks at it for moment.

“Hey,” she yelps turning around. “Is this some kind of _joke_?”

But Neal’s already jogging to the cafeteria.

“Ugh. Lily’s definitely gonna kill me,” she groans pitifully, but still walks to the spot Neal indicated.

She looks around with barely disguised disgust at the dimly lit place, wrapping her arms tighter around herself and sighs, leaning against the bars. Emma tries to figure out what behind them, pressing her face against the bars and squinting but it's too dark to see anything properly. 

Five minutes later and she’s had enough of the distant wails of the police’s sirens and the barks of the street dogs. She’s considering leaving, because she’s _late_ and Lily is going to _kill_ her for sure, when Neal rounds the corner.

“Hey,” he grins, lifting up a cup of coffee.

“When you said you owed me a drink I thought you’d take me to a place like a bar or a restaurant,” she says, crossing her arms.

Neal puts on a confused face. And it’s such a Lily thing to do, that she has to try very hard to supress a smile.

“With y’know, _chairs_ ,” Emma rolls her eyes.

“Patience,” says Neal handing her a cup of coffee. “I’ve got something better in mind. Here,” he hands her his own coffee, “hold this.”

He kneels down and grabs the huge, silvery lock in the bars. Emma watches him fiddle with it for a moment. 

She thinks she hears the police’s sirens louder and that they’re closer and all she wants is to get the hell out of here and run. She can’t afford to be caught, they’ll send her back to the system for sure, or worse to prison.

She’s with a man that stole a car and even worse she stole it, too. Emma can’t afford getting caught, because if she disappears or goes to jail or _dies_ what’s going to happen to Lily?

Emma traces the flower tattoo on her wrist , until she stops shaking.

“What the hell are you doing?” Emma asks quietly.

“Tumblers,” says Neal digging a piece of wire on the lock. He scrunches up his nose, determination on his face. “It’s all about the tumblers.”

There’s a click and Neal stands up quickly, undoing the lock and pushing open door.

“Come on is worth of it, I promise.”

Emma doesn’t know why, but she trusts Neal. And it’s not because he’s handsome or anything, because he _is_ handsome- _and why is she thinking about Neal’s handsomeness when there’s a beautiful Lily, who’s probably angry at her and damn_. Dammit, it’s his eyes, which draw her to him. It’s the look on his eyes that makes her want to stay and to _run and run_ till she can’t run anymore.

She’s seen that look a million times in the mirror, she’s seen it in Lily’s dark eyes, though both won’t admit it, she _won’t_ admit it, it’s the eyes of someone who’s lost. Someone who’s wondering and doesn’t know when to stop, someone who’s alone, someone who doesn’t have a home.

Like Lily, like Emma herself.

And t’s not the lazy smirk on Neal’s face or the deep laugh which draws them together.

It’s his eyes. His impossible deep eyes, that twinkle with a dark humour that Emma _just knows_ , and that mirror her own feelings.

So she follows him quietly. It's an amusement park, she realizes looking around in wonder as Neal turns on the lights, which flicker and dance before her eyes. It's beautiful, Emma realizes. 

They sit and talk all night

He tells her about his father, about wanting to run away and that running away ruined everything.

“He changed,” Neal says with a frown. “And things got, well, they got pretty crazy.”

They finish their coffees and leave. Neal insists in accompanying her to the hostel she’s staying in.  And Emma’s too tired to protest, but there’s a nagging feeling that she’s forgetting something and her phone suddenly begins to ring--

Emma picks up the phone tiredly, “Yes?”

“Emma,” a stuffy voice says. There’s a sneeze. “Where are you? I- _achoo!_ I called you like, six times.”

 _Shit_ , thinks Emma suddenly alert and wide awake.

Neal glances at her but, thankfully, keeps quiet.

“Um, hi Lils-“

“I’ve told you- _achoo_! Don’t call me Lils, Em,” Lily says half-heartedly.

“I’m nearby, there was a problem… and, well,” she looks at Neal, who’s driving the bug and there’s a feeling inside of her that makes her want to keep him. To get to know him, for him to meet Lily, for something, for _anything_ , to happen.

Emma sighs loudly. “I’m coming. I just meet someone on the way-“

“I wanna meet him,” Lily says firmly.

“What? No! Wait, how do you even know it’s a he?”

Emma could almost feel Lily rolling her eyes,

“Because I know _you_ , silly. Now hurry up. I want to meet this guy and _Emma_ ,” says Lily with no-nonsense tone.

“Yes?” Emma asks, thoughts of dumping the guy, not Neal, _never_ Neal, she couldn’t think of him by his name it was a sign of _attachment_ , and she didn’t need attachment. She had Lily already and Lily was enough, she thinks. _Lily had to be enough_.

But there’s been a nagging feeling of something that is missing lately and she looks at Neal, who’s all lazy charm and lopsided grins and she gets a feeling of _just right_.

“Emma,” says Lily again. “I know you so don’t try to chicken out of this, bring the guy. Or I won’t get you that copy of the _Goblet of Fire_.”

 _Dammit_ , Lily really knew her weaknesses.

“Okay, okay,” she grumbles half-heartedly.

Emma turns to Neal, who’s looking confused. “C’mon, car thief, there’s someone who wants to meet you.”

She turns and walks to the direction her hostel is, but stops once she notices Neal isn't next to her.

"What? Not going to follow me?"

Neal shakes his head amusedly, but follows her.

And Emma tries to ignore to butterflies on her stomach, at the thought of his impish smile and Lily's sweet voice.


End file.
